White (Byakuran birthday fic)
by Bloodstained Fantasy
Summary: White, it was Byakuran's favorite color. (A poor fic written by a kinda-newbie writer. The idea sucks, readers with high expectations, DON'T READ.)


**Warning:** Random thoughts that are stupid and sucks. And a random person's stupid (and suckish) thoughts of Byakuran which randomly flashed by said random person's mind.

I now feel horrible... because I didn't write Xanxan or **Tuna Fish** a birthday fic! NOOOOO! And seriously, I don't especially like Byakuran or anything... I actually wrote a Tsuna oneshot but it contains spoilers so I'm not gonna post it for another 10 years or so... *got punched*.

Feel free to criticize. But haters who hate the world with no reasons shall die. *got punched*

And this probably won't have anything to do with my current fic 'To KHR's World' :P

Or will it...

...Meh, this belongs to me anyways.** I shall use it when I feel like it! MWHAHAHA-** *got slapped*

**THIS IS ONLY MY OWN OPINION OF BYAKURAN. AKIRA AMANO DEFINITELY DIDN'T PORTRAIT THE HANDSOME AND KIND OF CRAZY BYAKURAN AS... AS THIS!**

_Pssst,_ _this ain't beta-ed._

* * *

**White**

White, it was Byakuran's favorite color.

He liked white, almost obsessively. He had his entire famiglia to wear a white uniform. Even all of his bases were almost entirely white. His favorite confection, marshmallow, is also in white.

Oh, how he loved white.

He liked smiling, whether it was after joining the mafia or not. Smiling was the only thing that kept his face from being blank. He was always smiling. Smiling when he was amused, angry, sad, lonely but never happy.

His smiles were empty, just like white.

Amusement, it was the only thing that could make him feel less empty, make him felt that he actually existed. Not much things could amuse him easily so he really treasured whatever he thought was amusing. Like his friend who betrayed him, or the man who blindly pledged his loyalty to him, shipping him as a god. But when he got bored with them, he thought that they would be useless even if he keeps them anyways. So he disposes everything that were no longer interesting to him. But no matter how he searched, his amusements never lasted long.

He felt bored sometimes, just like white, a boring color.

He was just a normal guy before he obtained his power to look into parallel worlds. His life was normal. He got into a nice university and had a couple of normal friends, but none of them were especially close to him. His grades were good, but not exceptionally good when compared to his classmates.

His life was plain, just like white.

He tried to change that, he really did. He searched for fun things to spice up his life, trying to draw a colorful picture over his empty canvas. But in the end, he was killed. And with that, his entire existence disappeared, along with all he had done.

His life had started as white and ended as white as well.

He then, had a dream of his future. He achieved what he thought was amusing, to rule over the world. But after that, there was only nothing again, maybe it was even more empty than the beginning.

His life was a pure white, and so is his future.

He was amused of Sawada Tsunayoshi, the Vongola Decimo, and also Yuni, the Sky Arcobaleno. They were the other two players of this game he calls 'life'. They were the only existance that he felt connected to. But somehow, he felt hatred for them from time to time. They were always smiling, like Byakuran himself. However, their smiles were full of warmth and happiness. Their sincere smiles were not only reserved for those who they hold dear, but also those whose names were not even known by them. They were pure and warm... a warming orange. And it was a beautiful color.

Sawada Tsunayoshi and Yuni were everything that he wasn't.

Then he realized, he wasn't exactly white. Sure, white suited him perfectly, it described all of him. Except for one thing.

_He wasn't pure._

He hated black. The soiled color, the color of wickedness, the color of void, the color of nothingness. That was why he named Giglio Nero 'Black Spell'. His loathing for black was also one of the reasons why he didn't use his powerful black Sky Flames frequently.

He despised black. Because it was what he truly was.

* * *

Happy birthday, Byakuran... even though this isn't exactly a happy fic. And totally random thoughts... I really have trouble to think of meaningful and unique things... *rubs temple*

Meh, I won't be me if I'm blabbering (coughreasonablecough) philosophy.

And I just read some other Byakuran birthday fics... And I almost committed suicide. *draws circle in emo corner*

And by the way... I feel like I just wrote another... _'poo poo'_ (my personal name for my suckish writings :P). Well, stay tuned for my Halloween poo poo...?

Review! If you think that I finally wrote something which suits my cool and awesome pen name XD (when in reality, the said author is actually the opposite of her cool and awesome pen name) Seriously, I'm itching to add in humor everywhere.

BTW, i think I won't make it for Halloween...

_Bloodstained Fantasy_


End file.
